An Order
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: A party deep within Wall Sina is a new experience for the new recruits. Fancy food, fancy decorations and pig-like nobles everywhere. He should be enjoying himself, Eren reasoned to himself. But that gets pretty hard when he's bend on killing every person that brushes against the Corporal 'accidently'.


**An Order**

**My first Shingeki no Kyojin fic. Hello new fandom :D**

**Uh well, I'm mostly an amateur writer but I'll do what I can. I thank you for giving this story a try.**

**Warnings: Hanji is a female here. New to this fandom so some OOCness might be present, some atrocious grammar and Levi's ever so sophisticated language.**

**This is happening not long after the expedition with the female Titan but before the attempt trap in Sina. They are back in the walls.**

"A party?" Eren raised an eyebrow as he was handed a pile of clothes by the squad leader. He had heard of them when he was younger. Large groups of people gathering to eat and dance in laughter. It sounded too good to be true but he never had a chance to be part of one.

"Yep! Well it is more like a fancy social gathering that happens every year than anything fun but it means meeting a lot of interesting people!" Hanji gave him a grin as she waved her own evening dress in his face.

"Hn, more like disgusting pigs." The two turned their heads to see Levi walk into the kitchen carrying his own bundle of clothes with an annoyed expression.

"C-Corporal!" The Titan-shifter saluted hastily, dropping his tie.

"Eren." The other male acknowledged briefly before settling down on a chair.

"Ah Levi! A new suit? Lemme see lemme see~" Hanji grabbed the bundle from his arms while he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...Not bad not bad, more fancy than last year's. Still no tie for you? Hehh some things never change." She swung the pristine cravat around her finger. For a man whose spent most of his time flying through Titan guts, his sense of fashion was impressive.

"Shut up, shitty glasses." He grabbed the neck accessory from her hands and tossed it back on the pile of formal wear.

"Such a pain in the ass. Spending so much money on something so stupid." He muttered.

"Then why don't you wear the same suit from the previous years instead of throwing them away the second the party ends?" She chuckled, fingering the purple fabric of her dress.

"And keep something so stupid in my closet all year? No thank you." He snorted and fixed himself a cup of tea.

"C-Corporal, you're coming too?" Eren stammered out, making his presence known again. He knew that the older male's leg was still injured even if his gait betrayed nothing but the occasional wince.

"Hah? Of course. Not that I had a fucking choice or anything. It doesn't even makes sense to have the party at a time like this. We're due to court in less than a week."

"Well, its tradition! It is required that some members from all branches of the military participate. So that includes us from the Scouting Legion. We're in hot water right now Eren, so you have to behave or else some bad bad things could happen." Hanji warned, waggling a finger at the teen.

"All branches...that means the Military Police too if I'm not mistaken..." Jaeger stared at the ground quietly. The latest expedition did not make Irvin's decision look good. If there was a time for the military police to attack, it would be now.

"They are part of the Military too, aren't they? So that means if you can't control yourself, we're going to be in deeper shit than we are in now, Eren." Levi glared up from where he sat.

"I-I understand, sir."

"Your bratty friends are also required to come."

That got his attention.

"Eh? You mean Mikasa and Armin and the rest too?"

The Corporal looked up from his cup of tea in disinterest.

"Only the best of the best are required to go from each branch...and as a result of our latest expedition" He glanced to the side. "...there isn't much to choose from."

His face showed no emotion but the sharp tone was enough to make Eren wince.

"...Yes sir."

He emptied the cup with a graceful swing and brought it to the sink.

"We leave in two hour's time." Levi gathered up his outfit before heading for the door.

"Eren."

"Y-yes?!" He gulped as the Corporal stared at him with piercing eyes.

"Wash the dishes before we depart."

* * *

Eren swallowed uncomfortably as he fingered the soft cushioned seats of the carriage.

He looked up and met Levi's glare and mentally squeaked, snapping his attention back to the ground.

He had planned to join Mikasa and Armin's carriage but Hanji had grabbed him at the last second and ushered him in. By the time he saw who else was in the carriage with him, the horses were already moving.

"It's...a long ride." He mumbled out and immediately shrank in on himself when three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him.

"Of course. The location of this social gathering is in Utopia. We'll be staying there for the next week before the trial." Irvin nodded from the seats across from Eren.

"Utopia? Isn't that-"

"The most inner district located deep within Wall Sina. The King and all the upper-class Dukes and Nobles reside here!" Hanji grinned.

"Shitty pigs." Levi cursed under his breath, glaring at Eren's dressed shoes as if he held a grudge against them. The teen shifted again, pulling at his tie.

"Levi." Irvin's voice sounded exasperated, even though the stone cold expression didn't change.

"I want you to behave yourself and-"

"Yeah yeah, don't say anything that will make those shitheads piss their pants even if it's the truth. We go over this every single god damn year."

"And yet you never do as I asked." The commander sighed.

"Not my fault if they're spineless pieces of-"

"And we're here!" Hanji announced cheerfully as the carriage came to a stop.

Before the driver could open the door for them, Eren burst out of the vehicle with a loud gasp.

"Eren!" He turned his head to see Mikasa running towards him with Armin trailing behind.

"Mikasa! Armin! You're here." He grinned and surveyed his adopted sister and best friend.

Even in formal attire, Mikasa didn't look any less intimidating. The medium length black dress complimented by simple heels and her red scarf made her look sophisticated and refined. Hell, if he didn't know any better, Eren would've thought she was a duchess. Armin's teal accented suit and bow tie made him look older and confident. Nothing like the village boy from five years ago.

"You guys look great." Eren said breathlessly. Because they did. Nothing less could be used to describe them.

"You look great too, Eren." Armin smiled and Mikasa nodded.

"That shorty didn't harass you, did he?" A flash of darkness was briefly apparent on her smiling face. The Corporal did nothing but glance at her without a change in expression as he got out of the carriage and walked past them.

"N-no. It was a normal ride." He laughed nervously and pulled at his tie again.

"Eren." He flinched as his name was uttered by that emotionless voice.

"S-sir?"

Levi glared back at him and Eren could feel the glare being returned by the girl next to him.

"...Fix that tie. It looks like shit." The order was given and Levi continued walking after Irvin and Hanji.

He looked down and flushed when he realized the pathetic knot the tie was in.

"Ah crap, how do you tie this again?" He muttered, fumbling with the red fabric. His fingers froze when Mikasa's warm ones brushed past his to fix the tie.

"You will always be a little kid, Eren." He watched the girl knot the tie perfectly and tuck it back into the folds of his suit jacket.

"Let's go, you guys." Armin gestured towards the entrance of the large castle like mansion before him. The two nodded and trailed after him up the stairs.

He had never been to anything so grand in his life.

He couldn't contain a gasp in as he entered the large ballroom.

The ceiling reached so high, a 15 meter Titan would probably fit in here with space to spare. The walls were a magnificent shade of creamy white, not a dent or smudge of dust in sight.

Large, majestic windows of stain glass were covered by rich vanilla drapes that seemed to never stop flowing.

Marble covered the floor, glimmering enough to allow Eren to see his own reflection. A deep red carpet cut through the center of the room, leaving a nasty trail of ruby that made him feel nauseous.

He glanced down and shuddered. The entire room was white. So clean, so pure. Yet a large slash of red cut through it boldly. And he looked up at the backs of fellow soldiers walking down the red carpet towards the back of the gigantic room. They were walking down a path of crimson.

_Are we being mocked?_ He swallowed as he stood on the middle of the carpet.

"Eren." He looked up to see Levi and Irvin and Hanji staring back at him.

"Quit dawdling like an idiot. Come." He swallowed and nodded.

"I'll meet up with you guys later!" He said in an almost whisper to Mikasa before walking briskly over to the Scouting Legion's top leaders.

"You are to stick to at least one of us throughout the entire night. The last thing we need is you to lose control of yourself and kill all the bastards here." Levi said curtly and Eren nodded.

"Aw, cut the kid some slack, Levi. It's his first party!" Hanji put an arm around the teen's shoulder.

"Then you can watch him for the rest of the night, Hanji." Levi scowled as he watched a well dressed man well into his forties saunter over to them.

"Sir Irvin! It's such a pleasure to see you again." The man was slightly chubby, showing them all the good fortune and meat he had consumed over the years.

"Duke Auber, I'm honored." The commander gave a graceful bow and shook the man's hand.

"Ah yes yes yes! It's been a year has it? My, does time fly."

"Playing chess and eating like a king without a care for what happens beyond your mansion does make time fly, doesn't it?." The four turned to glance at Levi as he uttered those words. Eren blinked and glanced at the Duke nervously. He knew what Irvin had meant by mouthing off but he didn't think the Corporal would be so vocal about it.

"Levi-" Irvin began in a slight tone of warning, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was interrupted by a jolly laugh that made Eren want to wince and crawl away in disgust.

"Ah, I see that you have brought Levi with you! My my my! I haven't seen you in a while either, lad!" The man outstretched his large, fat hand for a handshake.

Humanity's strongest merely glanced at the hand as if it were a disease and looked up with a veiled glare.

"Just Corporal will be fine."

The Duke's flinch was barely noticeable, but it was there. He retracted his hand and gave another laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

"Ah yes! Corporal. Titles are important, yes?" The smile was forced and the atmosphere was tense.

"Yes they are, your honor." Irvin agreed without skipping a beat.

"And who is this young man? I've never seen him before!" The fat man's gaze was on Eren now and the latter jumped slightly. He immediately lowered his head into what he hoped was a decent bow and stammered.

"Um ah, yes your honor, I'm-"

"He's just a new recruit that I've taken under my wing. Hahaha for experiment purposes, if I you what I mean! Nothing else." Hanji interrupted and wrapped an arm around his shoulder again with a laugh.

"Ah, new recruits are here as well? Absolutely lovely." The man's tone spoke of anything other than lovely.

"Yes, well, after our latest expedition and problems with the Outer Walls, many of us are caught up on missions. I apologize for the lack of familiar faces." Irvin cautiously went around the fact that some of the best in the Legion were dead. There wasn't anyone else to take their place here besides new recruits.

"I had heard. A lot of Titan activity, wasn't there? Absolutely dreadful! I've heard all about it on the papers. All those talented men and women, gone! Terrible news! I understand I understand!"

"Understand my as-" Levi began with a snarl and Irvin immediately interrupted in a sharp yet polite tone.

"It has been an honor conversing with you Duke Auber. Do enjoy this party and we'll see you around. Good evening." He bowed again and gestured for his subordinates to follow.

"Levi, I told you to behave." The blonde scolded and the shorter man rolled his eyes subtly.

"You expect me to listen to that pig talk about my fallen men as if it was just the weather section in the paper?"

Eren heard the commander exhale heavily and watched the two men face off in midst of the ballroom.

"Levi, just stay away from these men for the night. The last thing we need is for you to get arrested because a Noble was insulted by your remarks."

"Hn." Was the reply he received before Levi disappeared into the crowd of rich men.

Irvin sighed and pulled at his shirt collar before turning to Hanji and Eren.

"I have to go greet the other Dukes. Hanji, can you take care of Eren?"

"Yes, sir!"

The man nodded before he too, disappeared deep into the party room.

"How about we get some food? You haven't had anything good in a while, right?" Hanji grinned and Eren swallowed before shaking his head. Bread and water and the occasionally vegetable had been his diet for the past five years. Come to think of it, he never did get a piece of that meat Sasha stole a while back.

"Then let's hit the food." She grabbed his hand and guided him through the mess of people conversing in the middle of the room.

"Um, Major Hanji?"

"What is it, Eren?" She hummed.

"Why didn't you tell the Duke my real name?"

He felt her arm around his wrist twitch slightly before she turned to smile at him.

"It's a secret~"

"Ah..."

She didn't speak anymore.

"That kid is here again?"

"Heh, I wonder if I can get him out of those tight pants this year."

"He still seems to be clinging to Irvin though."

"Tch, one of us will have to get him soon."

Eh? Eren turned his head and glanced around the room. What was he hearing?

"And we're here~! Eat as much as you'd like Eren. You won't be getting a feast like this until next year!" She presented him with the row of tables adorned with food.

It took all of the teen's self control to not pounce at the table like a rabid animal. He had never seen so much food in his life.

"C-can I really eat this stuff?" He grabbed a plate, his fork hovering over a dish of chicken bathed in a creamy orange sauce. When was the last time he saw a whole bird on a plate?

"Of course! Just don't get too full. Wouldn't want to watch you throw it all back up~!"

And on that note, all self restraint was gone and food was piling on top of his dish without shame.

Hanji chuckled as she polished off a nuts and berries bun, watching the boy swallow a helping of gratin with great gusto.

She slosh around a small glass of wine before taking a sip. She wondered if this was what she looked like when she first saw food to this level of grandeur. A hungry mongrel that had never seen food in his life before.

"Hmm that Corporal kid is here again it seems."

Eren and Hanji both looked up at the small hush whispers around them. He noticed Hanji's grip on her glass tighten.

"Humanity's strongest soldier, you mean? Ah yes, I saw him and Sir Irvin with Duke Auber not too long along."

"And he still has that scowl on his face."

"Still? He hasn't changed since the first time Irvin brought him here. Nasty brat."

"Heh, kid obviously has a stick up his ass. Needs to loosen up a bit."

Eren's hands clenched around his plate and fork tightly as he stared at the marble floor. Were they talking about Corporal Levi?

"Hmm, maybe he just needs to replace it with something else."

He heard the sound of a belt jiggling followed by loud laughter and his fists clenched tighter.

"Someone will need to teach that kid his place soon."

"Heh, are you sure Commander Smith hasn't already done the job?"

"That is true. Kid's been hanging around Irvin since he first joined. He must've done something to tame that wild beast."

"Wild indeed. Rumors said he was actually a dirty criminal in the underground Capital before joining the military."

"Is that right? Must've done some convincing things to get in."

" Truly a beast! Didn't he almost break your arm two years ago, your Grace?"

"Indeed he did. Such an animal. Irvin must've shown him a great time in order to control him."

Eren's cheeks subconsciously heated up. How could they say such things about such a strong man?

"I'd be more careful, Baron Calliot. He is humanity's strongest soldier."

"Heh, humanity's strongest? Don't make me laugh, Duke Darrell. It's obviously the military's plan to make it seem like humanity's got hope. Put a kid out there and call him the strongest soldier in the world and get a bunch of nose-snoted brats stupid enough to join. Simple as that."

That was it. Eren snapped up and glared at the crowd of pompous bastards, his hand around the fork tightened.

He made to move towards the bunch when Hanji's hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Major?!" He hissed when she pulled him away from the table and into one of the grand hallways.

"Ne Eren? Before you asked me why I didn't reveal your name. I'll tell you why." Her heels made echoing clicks as she paced around the halls.

"When you are known as a strong person, someone is bound to try and take you down a peg or two." She traced the engraved flower and vine designs on the walls with her fingers as she spoke.

"But they're all men and much older-"

"Power is an important thing to these men, Eren. To be able to tame a beast known as Humanity's Strongest would be a great show of power. Gender and age is the least of their worries."

The Titan-shifter glared at the ground heatedly before speaking.

"But that doesn't mean they can just talk about Levi-heichou as if he's nothing but-"

"A wild animal? A beast? Nothing but something they wish to mark and claim?" She finished his statement before turning to face him.

"I know. It is cruel. Humanity can be crueler than titans at times, can't they?"

"Cruel..." Eren repeated, deep in thought.

"Harming a Noble is a deep offense, Eren. Especially the ones close to the King. And all the ones here tonight are close to the King. The only thing Levi can do is refuse politely and be ignorant to these hungry eyes. But if push comes to shove, there isn't much that he can do to them." She pushed at her glasses and smiled at Eren.

"They know Eren Jaeger as the human that can transform into a Titan, humanity's last hope. They know you through rumors and newspapers by name, not by face. Imagine their reaction if they realized that humanity's last hope was among them." Immediately, Eren imagined all those hungry eyes and lewd comments on him and shivered.

"It feels bad, doesn't it?" Hanji asked and he nodded. They stood for a while. The only sound came from the ballroom, filling the halls with muffled laughter and sounds of the orchestra.

"Well! Levi's a strong one so we don't need to worry too much!" She said in a chipper voice and began heading back towards the ballroom.

"You coming, Eren?"

"...Yes, sir."

"Did you see what Corporal Levi was wearing?"

"Yes yes! It was different than last year's, I believe."

"He always shows up in a different outfit. Fashionable ones at that. Also quite endearing."

"Indeed indeed! He looks no older than one of these new recruits in that jacket. And look at how tightly those pants are tailored. Why, I'd think he's flirting with us!"

"Well now, your honor. Don't get too excited. Your lady might not be too pleased with you afterwards!"

"Oh let her be, I'd be lying if I hadn't caught her eying a few of the servants from time to time!"

Eren grunted softly as he listened to them laugh. He glanced around and saw the Corporal leaning against a wall to the far corner of the room.

He was ashamed of himself for blushing but what the Nobles said was true. Those pants were tailored to caress the older man's legs perfectly. The suit jacket and cravat did make the man look childish and endearing. The way those raven locks were combed and styled made him look no older than twenty.

Eren cursed himself for listening and noticing. He slowly followed Hanji back to the center of the ballroom and watched as the squad leader conversed and laughed with other soldiers and turned back to watch the Corporal handle party guests.

Several men and even a lady approached the short male on different occasions in an attempt to make small talk before being shot away with Levi's glare.

And for some reason, every time one of them 'accidentally' brushed past Levi's hand or arm or even his hair, Eren felt a pang of something he never felt before.

He didn't want those dirty bastards touching the Corporal.

They mocked his title as humanity's strongest.

The Corporal is the strongest person he knows.

They called him Irvin's whore.

The Corporal would never bow down to anyone.

They wanted him to be theirs.

The Corporal was _his._

He blinked when the thought flickered through his head ever so briefly. The Corporal...his?

"Eren." He turned to see Mikasa and Armin walking over to him.

"Oh, hey." He smiled as they reached him.

"Have you tried the food yet, Eren? I haven't even seen meat since...since forever!" Armin's smile had no end and it made Eren laugh.

"Yep, just had a whole feast. What about you, Mikasa? They had everything over there!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Don't eat too much, Eren. You'll get sick." She teased slyly and her adoptive brother stuck out his tongue.

"And you better not eat too much either. Are you getting fatter or what?" He poked her stomach with a snicker and she swatted him in the head.

He turned his head and froze when he watched another man began to approach the Corporal. The man's walk was impressive and suggestive. The suit he wore spoke volumes for his status.

"That's Duke Paris." He stiffened when Hanji's breath tickled his neck.

"He's one of the most influential men in the King's court. You can't refuse his offer unless you want to insult the Royal castle." She whispered into his ear before walking away to chat with another.

"What did she say?" Armin raised an eyebrow, trying to pinpoint what Eren and Hanji had been looking at previously.

"N-nothing. She just told me that she was going to talk to people and to not wander out of her sight. I'm supposed to stay with her the entire night. The Corporal's orders."

"That shorty again." Mikasa scowled softly but Eren barely heard her as he watched Paris reach Levi.

He couldn't read lip but he saw the man offer the Corporal one of the wine glasses he was holding with a grand smile.

He noticed most of the nearby people halt in the middle of what they were doing in favor of watching the two face off.

Levi stared at the wine glass for what seemed like ages before nodding his head and accepting the glass. And something in Eren's chest pounded weirdly.

The surrounding people let out a collective breath before turning back to their conversations.

"Eren?"

He blinked before shaking his head, face contorting into an expression he couldn't define.

"I'm fine."

He continued talking with Mikasa and Armin for an extended period of time. Jean and other classmates showed up time to time to chat and he was soon laughing and enjoying the party as much as the upper-class men and women were.

It was fun. Pretending that nothing outside the mansion was of his concern in any way.

He occasionally turned to glance at Levi, who was still talking with Paris. The Corporal was looking down at his glass of wine as he spoke endlessly. And the taller man nodded every now and then, his eyes sparkling with what seemed like genuine interest. The Duke was a tall and handsome man. His facial features and charisma easily helped Eren deduce that he was one of the races called the French before humanity was pushed behind walls and culture was all but a blur.

His heart pounded madly every time he saw the man's hand brush past the Corporal's shoulder and every time he leaned forward to listen to Levi speak, his blood boiled.

Why wasn't the Corporal pushing him away?

He watched the two sip their wine and say things he couldn't hear at this distance.

For a moment, he saw Levi's shoulders shake as he lurched forward slightly, one hand to shield his mouth. His expression was serene and his eyes seemed to shine with amusement.

Eren's eyes widen slightly.

The Coporal...was laughing.

Paris mirrored the shorter man's expression and chuckled wordlessly along with him.

Eren's lips pressed together tightly.

He felt angry that he wasn't the one the Corporal was with.

Levi was laughing...and it wasn't with him.

The next time he looked, Eren almost took a double take.

The Corporal was leaning against Paris.

_Why? Why would he do such a thing?_

_Didn't he hate these type of people?_

_Didn't he call them pigs?_

He watched as Levi lifted his head slightly and his heart nearly stopped.

The Corporal's face was slightly flushed and his piercing blue eyes were foggy seas.

But he couldn't be drunk. The glass of wine wasn't even half full. Eren reasoned to himself as he watched Paris smirk and gently take the empty glass out of the Corporal's hand and fling it out of sight.

The wine.

Eren's eyes widen as he realized what was happening.

_No._

He watched the Duke slightly prod Levi's shoulder and whisper something into his ears in an endearing manner. The Corporal blinked before nodding slowly and Paris led him out into the hallways.

_No!_

"Eren?" His friends gasped when he suddenly ran from where he stood and disappeared into the crowd.

Eren cursed as he squeezed through the mess of people and tried to get out without pushing a Noble to the floor.

He had to reach the Corporal.

Now.

* * *

Shit.

That was the only thing running through Levi's head as the Duke pressed him against a door roughly, nibbling at his neck.

He tried to push the pig away from his body, but his arms wouldn't coordinate with him. His head felt disconnected and miles away. So many random thoughts rushed in and out of his head.

_Why do I feel like this? When was the last time I cleaned the stables? Why can't I feel my arms? Mike better not have left some hookers in my room again._

The bastard must've slipped something into the wine. He blinked almost sleepily as the man pushed the door open and they stumbled in.

The bright lights were gone and his surroundings were now considerable darker.

Seconds later, he felt as if he was falling before his back collided with something soft.

A bed.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit god fucking damn it._

His incoherent mind shouted for him to get his sorry ass out of here. But his legs felt like they weighed several hundred tons. . And even Humanity's strongest soldier couldn't lift several hundred tons.

As much as it hurt his dignity, he attempted to yell for Irvin or even anyone to help him at this point. But even his mouth refused to cooperate.

So he just laid there, vision swimming, limbs useless, body burning up while a disgusting pig licked at him.

He thought the man was alright at first. He could speak French and there weren't many that could anymore. He didn't act like the other fat fucks out in that ballroom. He talked like a normal person and didn't mock the military in any way. When he had slipped up and told him about his dead squad. Paris didn't pretend to understand, he just listened without giving any pretend sympathy.

And the man had made him laugh. Fucking. Laugh. If that wasn't an accomplishment, he didn't know what was.

And maybe for a second, he let his guard down. He let his feelings show. He had felt so raw and open when he told him everything.

And look where it got him.

"N-no." His pathetic protest finally rang out and Paris stopped momentarily and bend over with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He whispered in French and began to grind against him.

"N-no...no!" His mouth let out sluggishly and he flailed slightly as his arms spazzed from the influence of the drug. The taller man's knees pushed his legs apart and pressed against him roughly.

"Shhh. What does Irvin have that I don't? Don't worry, I'll show you that I'm better." He whispered raggedly and Levi stopped struggling for a moment.

_Irvin? What did he have to do with any of this?...Do...they think I'm sleeping with him?...Is that what they think I am?_

He started struggling anyways when he felt a large, dirty hand grab at his cock through the fabric of his pants and squeezed.

_Fuckfuckfuck no stop it! Stop! Move, you useless limbs move!_

His limbs jerked involuntarily as he began to feel hotter and hotter. His fractured leg burned with every movement. He felt helpless for the first time in years. And it wasn't even to a titan. It was to another mortal man.

He didn't want this.

The hand worked its way to the fly of his pants and he started to close his eyes to wait for the inevitable as he felt the other hand reach for his belt.

As he did, he saw a flash of enraged green eyes.

Eren.

Paris must've sense the murderous intent and turned his head.

Just in time for a fist to connect with his cheek.

The Duke flew from the bed and sprawled against the floor, holding his face in pain with a groan.

Levi blinked and watched Eren's furious glare. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was the same look the boy had when in battle.

_He's going to-!_

"Don't..." He managed to choke out as he watched Eren prepare to advance on the bastard once again, fists quaking. The brat stopped to stare at him with wide eyes. He watched emotion and conflict flicker through the boy's eyes before he decided on what to do.

With a quick pull, Eren grabbed his superior from the bed and supported the man out of the room.

He ran down the halls with the Corporal in tow and burst into another room, making sure to close the door.

"Sir! Are you alright?" The teen immediately yelled and set the older male down on the mattress.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Levi cursed as the muscles in his mouth began to function again.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine, Jaeger!"

Eren flinched at the tone. He had never heard the Corporal use his last name before. The man must be really pissed.

"I've experienced every goddamn drug from all three shitty Walls. Practically immune. Must be a new one, haven't been underground in a while. But no worries, I'll be immune to it by tomorrow. And what the fuck was your problem? That was a fucking ass Noble that could have us both executed before dawn. And we're already in a ton of shit and now if he finds out that it was Eren fucking Jaegar that slugged him across the fucking face, we're all dead! God damn it, why is this room so dusty?" He watched as the Corporal continued blabbering on from one topic to another in a shaky voice.

"Levi."

The man froze in mid-rant.

"What did you just call me?" His voice was controlled and even now. The tone was sharp and demanding, daring the teen to say his name again.

"...I'm sorry...sir but...are you truly fine?"

As the silence dragged on, Eren wondered if he stepped out of line and opened his mouth to apologize.

"No."

Eren blinked at the curt reply.

"No...Sir?"

"No. No I'm not...but I will be...after I get some sleep."

The Titan shifter watched the Corporal crawl under the covers clumsily with shaky limbs and lay down.

"...Sleep...sir?"

"Yes. I'd feel better after that."

"Oh..."

After a couple of minutes, Eren felt that he should leave and let the Lance Corporal brood in silence. As he made his way towards the door quietly-

"Eren."

He squeaked and turned around with a salute.

"Yes sir?"

"...Stay."

Eren blinked at the odd request and stared at the lump under the covers.

"O-okay." He walked back in and settled on a cushioned chair.

"It won't end until dawn tomorrow. Stupid pigs and their parties." He heard Levi mutter and smiled softly.

"Sir."

"...What?"

"I have a request."

"...And?"

"I was wondering if...I can keep you company during next year's party."

The silence was long and Eren thought the Corporal had fallen asleep.

"Stay alive until then, Eren...It's an order."

The confirmation put a huge grin to his face.

"Yes sir!"

**And that is the end ^^ Wow so long lol. Sorry for any grammar or spellling mistakes. I'll be editing this later. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying. Reviews are appreciated, thank you very much!**


End file.
